User talk:Aleal
Justine Johnson Yay, that's fantastic. Was she bending over when they saw her and thought she was Big Bird's backside? I love that you found the Miss Piggy/Margaret Dumont quote. -- Danny (talk) 20:19, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Hello, Transcript! Hi, Andrew! Since I was talking to you about the transcript for Hello, even though it was on Danny's page, I just wanted to let you know that I wrote it out tonight. It's pretty much done, except for the few comments I wrote in the talk section. Let me know what you (and/or the other guys) think. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:32, 8 March 2007 (UTC) The Cosby Show I'm glad we finally have some pictures for that page. Do you use a capture card to get screenshots from VHS, or do you transfer to DVD first? They don't have the usual VHS grain that shows up in VHS captures; they look nice and smooth. —Scott (talk) 18:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I didn't transfer it. I got it from eMule. It's from a broadcast in Spain, good quality, apparently without syndication edits. I'm going to try to get a good grab of Matt Robinson's cameo, but he's only seen briefly, and from the side only (still, it's one of his very few post-''Sesame'' appearances before the camera). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:51, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::Good idea! Also better to have them now since that episode won't be out on DVD for another few years at the rate they're going (but then, why be in a rush when the show sells so well in syndication). —Scott (talk) 20:56, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Jerome Raphel I continue to be amazed! Frog bless the wiki. —Scott (talk) 02:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's pretty darn obscure, but now we have the answer to the eternal question, "who was that bald guy whose head the painter put an 8 on?" Of course, the identity of The Baker remains in limbo. By the by, I found an interview with Paul Benedict; no mention of the Wiki, but he seemed mildly surprised to find that people were watching his Painter skits on YouTube. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:01, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Porquoi? Hey babe: Why the move to Bonjour Sesame (France)? I thought we weren't putting country names in article titles anymore. C'est vrai? -- Danny (talk) 19:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Because of this! Mon dieu! Pieced together from the 1979 report you sent, an academic article by Sesame consultants on the international shows, and a defunct site on Quebecois dubbing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:08, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ah! Never mind. Pardonnez moi. -- Danny (talk) 19:08, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Jerry Lewis Does he count for Mad Mad...World where he's never appeared in a Muppet production? Unless we want to tweak the description at the top of the page, which I wouldn't be against. —Scott (talk) 02:00, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Did you see the page? We can tweak it. We're including any celeb who worked directly with the Muppets (why I didn't include Stan Freberg in the film; correspondence and soundtrack usage seemed to flimsy) *or* the Creature Shop. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:02, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::Plus, the list already includes several Muppet Magazine appearances and other celeb connections. I think, as long as it's limited to either "cast members" in the strictest sense or anyone who would go in Celebrities (and not just refere nced folk like Marlon Brando or Gregory Peck), anything goes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:03, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, I didn't see the page after you'd updated the description. I would have included him earlier otherwise. —Scott (talk) 02:09, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh wait, you updated it after... so that works, cool! —Scott (talk) 02:10, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah. I like leaving it open. I'll probably add The Jeffersons later, after I've checked on some of the episodics. By the way, apropos of nothing, the Barney worm is wonderful. At some point, I'll try to add screengrabs of Blarney and Georgie. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:20, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::According to p. 260-261 of Stan's autobiography, "It Only Hurts When I Laugh", he says that he is in the movie, in the scene with Andy Devine. They cut most of that scene, but he's still there. I forget when that scene is; I'll have to pull it out again. -- ErnieBert 03:11, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::That's not what I'm talking about. He is in the movie, certainly, both seen and heard over the radio. I just don't know if we could honestly say he "worked with the Muppets." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:25, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry. I thought you were saying you weren't including him as having been in the film. -- ErnieBert 08:35, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Muppets Tonight Episodes Alright here's another question to ask. I saw episode 105 Cindy Crawford on youtube and saw it had some UK skits that weren't shown in the US. I was wondering if i could make some edits to the what was shown in other contries in the songs and skits? I wanted to make sure before i did it. -- Grover 11:55, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :The sketch listings for each episode of The Muppet Show includes the UK spots, so I don't see why it would be a problem to list the UK spots in the Muppets Tonight episode pages. --Minor muppetz 14:54, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Singles Yo Andrew -- I have scans of the 1976 version of the Sesame Street Letter Records covers and couldn't get it to the section of the 1976. So i didn't know if i should just give them to you or what? -- Grover 11:44, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Page Blanking Hey Andrew -- since you're around, do we have any standard policy on blanking discussion pages (aside from vandalism/inappropriate cases)? I vaguely remember something but am not sure. -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, our general rule is not to blank discussion pages at all. It seems possible that this particular example is a preface to a departure, though. I'd say take a "wait and see" on this, or let Danny deal with it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:29, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think some people on Wikipedia take conversations off their page once they're over. So it's possible that "HalfShadow" is used to that. I told him that that's not how we do it here, and we'll see. -- Danny (talk) 12:37, 23 February 2007 (UTC) CAMPO forever I just brought over the transcript that you posted on the forum, and put it in Sandbox: Piggy's Oscar chances. I didn't want to leave it on the forum and forget about it. Do you know the show that that was a part of? I want to keep it on the wiki, but we don't have a context for it -- the show title, network, whatever. -- Danny (talk) 15:46, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :I just looked up "Hughes Rudd", and it looks like he was an anchor for CBS Morning News... -- Danny (talk) 15:47, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was. I can check the exact date and context pretty quickly. It was from a database of news transcripts. -- 15:58, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::There we go. It was ABC World News, not CBS. I added the date and a little context. I don't know if you want to turn it into a proper transcript, or just mine it for info and quotes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:04, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Fab, thanks! I'd like to have it as a transcript... I think it would be great to have an archive of interview transcripts on the wiki. I know we've already said no to an archive of magazine articles, but I think interview transcripts are fair game, and it would be an amazing resource. What do you think? And could you find more cool stuff on Lexis-Nexis? -- Danny (talk) 16:16, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::::If you're cool with it, and Scott's fine with it, then sure. The fact that it's not accessible outside of academic databases which have to be paid for or accessed through libraries seems like an additional justification to me (even the rare newspaper articles are covered in multiple places or can be had through microfilm or whatnot). So far, Miss Piuggy has also been mentioned with footage of French dubbed Muppets in a piece on frogs as a delicacy. I'm stepping up my dossier work this week, so no promises on when, but I'll see what I can do, while I still have such handy access. I know I found a fairly nice long transcript of a more recent CNN retrospective on Jim Henson, with useful quotes and reflections from a lot of Muppet folks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:29, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::The stuff that I find most interesting, and that I think would be most valuable for the wiki, is interviews or appearances with the characters from the 70s and 80s. That's stuff that you just can't find anywhere. -- Danny (talk) 16:33, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ask and you shall receive: Kermit in Russia. Brief, but amusing, as Kermit takes offense when John Denver makes jokes about the Commies. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:35, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Oooh, now that is as lovely as could be. There might be something in there for the Russia page, too. Yeah, when you have time, anything like that would be amazing. Yay! -- Danny (talk) 16:51, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Krazy I don't know if this one floats your boat the way it does mine, but Krazy Kat is now on the wiki... There's a Sesame insert in episode 0830. -- Danny (talk) 14:33, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :It more than floats my boat, it flips my ship and rings my dinghy. Or something. It would be great if we could get an image, but just confirming that this happened is wonderful. Hooray for uncovering vintage sexually androgynous comic strip characters! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:38, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::And hey, the bit even had Krazy openly declaring his/her/its love for Ignatz. How progressive for Sesame. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:39, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::As far as I know, there's no ambiguity about it. He's referred to as "he" in all the strips I've ever seen, and I've seen plenty. If you make a page for him, then I'm putting him on my G.D. list. :) -- Danny (talk) 14:44, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Heh. Actually, how many strips *have* you seen? Since there's the famous one where Krazy says "I is a bachelor and a spinster, until I get wedded," or somesuch. Herriman was deliberately obscure, never using gendered terms if he could help it or, as in the above, being coy about it, but generally, it does strike me as more likely that the Kat is male. However, later e.e. cummings decided Krazy was female, so did the 60s King features cartoons, and Wikipedia insists on calling the character "her" throughout (the latter isn't evidence, just mildly annoying). In the 30s theatrical cartoons, from Columbia, which had little to do with Herriman, he was clearly male, "Uncle Krazy." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:54, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I have the Eclipse collections, which go from 1916-1924, and I have the Fantagraphics 1929-1930 collection. When I open to any random strip, the narrator and the characters refer to Krazy Kat as "he". I just pulled out a book, and the first page I opened to is August 29, 1920: "Krazy Kat's keen & kanny eye katches a bit of knews in the knews-paper, which strikes up no inconsiderable interest in him." Dec 29, 1929: Ignatz says: "Pfui, a tennis ball... I might as well smack him with a cream puff... No joy in that." Nov 2, 1930: "Krazy, on his way to a rendezvous, pauses a moment in the presence of an egg..." :::::There's really no doubt that Krazy is male. Anybody who says otherwise is fooling themselves. -- Danny (talk) 15:07, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'll have to re-read those; maybe it was in the later 30s that Herriman started getting coy. I know I've seen some where "her" is used, plus the above. Herriman is quoted as thinking of Krazy as a pixie or a sprite... i.e. a gender-less being which could have sex with anything. That said, I still find it exceedingly odd that Wikipedia uses "her" everywhere in their article on the Kat. Even the standard reference books that note contradictory passages and Herriman's ambiguity favor "he" as the dominant one. Andrew Leal (talk) 15:16, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Hail to the Chief President of the United States is amazing now. -- Danny (talk) 12:32, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Tony Geiss Hey Andrew -- you're good at finding people pics. Do you have anything for Tony Geiss?? Or even just tell me where to look -- I couldn't find much except a heavily copyrighted Emmy award pic online. -- Wendy (talk) 06:07, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd been looking myself. Haven't found anything yet, for him or Judy Freudberg, but I haven't checked the Associated Press archive yet (accessible through university library systems only). I'm not too optimistic, but if I find anything, I'll let you know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:01, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Knickabocka Okay, Sesame Street dolls (Knickerbocker) isn't a stub anymore. :) -- Danny (talk) 15:04, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :I can add a couple of images tomorrow too; I'd been going to put them on but wasn't sure I should. -- Wendy (talk) 06:07, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, cool! -- Danny (talk) 12:32, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::I put some images on the page too. Sorry I didn't get to. I was getting everything ready for it to put on the page. I have several plushes to get pictures of so i'll get those as soon as I can. -- Grover 7:45, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Puppeteers of America I like the way this page reads now. I think it works much better. Cool. --Justin 18:40, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Yeah, I think the pull-quote, and general organization, was obscuring the relevance. We should probably paraphrase that intro later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:43, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::That last sentence seems to have gotten cut off... I don't know how to fix it. Can you take a look? -- Danny (talk) 19:14, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::I fixed it, it was a stray. Wiki had crashed while I was typing it up, and I didn't double check it too closely when it was finally able to send 20 minutes later, just glad to get it in. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:53, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Aleal if you want to remove it that's fine. At the moment I'm not having anything I can use so I'll get back to you later on. Thanks for informing me.Kyle 12:12, 16 Febuary 2007 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives